One More Day
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: Sequel to Rain' --Read it first! Hermione has to face the one thing she definitely doesn't want to right now. The Burrow.


#

##

#Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or such.

A/N: I had writer's block for "Weakness in Me" so I started writing this. It's the sequel to "Rain" and it's really short. The actual story is only about 600 words. I highly recommend reading "Rain" first.

*

*

*

*

*

"One more day

One more time

One more sunset

Maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

I'd be wishing still for one more day with you"

~ _One More Day_, Diamond Rio

"This is everything, Hermione. We think he'd want you to have it all."

A strong arm clasped her on the shoulder, but she didn't feel a thing.

The orange paint was peeling and the bed was un-made. On the bookstand was a photo of a smiling Ron and Hermione holding hands. There was a box on the floor filled with his uniforms and the things from his dorm. His trunk had been taken there and all his books were waiting to be read.

The bedroom door shut behind her and broke her out of her reverie.

She was alone. In _his _room.

Sure, she'd been in there before, just, he was always there with her.

But, Hermione thought, he'd never be there again.

She sighed and sat down on the Cannons' bedspread. She laid down, taking in Ron's scent of orange and cinnamon. She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered all the memories to do with that scent.

She clung to his pillow, sobbing. A small book fell out of the pillow, dropping on the book with a small _thud. _

Wiping her eyes, she picked it up and curiously opened it. Her hiccup turned to a gasp. Ron's handwriting on every page, doodles and beautiful artwork she never knew he was capable of. She turned to the last written entry and read.

__

7/10/97

I can't believe school's coming so fast! Snape again. Yay. . . 

__

Then again, I don't think even Snape will get me down this year.

I got a ring.

Yes you heard right. Well, read right. No. Oh never mind, it doesn't matter.

I'm proposing to Hermione, that's what I was trying to say! I don't know when, I think on her birthday. Perfect gift, eh? I can here my mother now though.

"Ronald Weasley, you're not ready for marriage! You've barely just turned seventeen years old! What's next, sex? Are you having _sex_?!"

"No _Mother_, I'm not having sex."

WHACK! with the frying pan.

__

Hey I was being honest! Maybe it was that whole being "disrespectful and ignoring the question and whole subject of the conversation" thing Mum was talking about.

I am ready to get married, though. Honestly, I've never loved anyone more than 'Mione. We'll elope if we have to. I'd do anything to spend time, and my life, with her. Even if it was only one more day.

Bloody Hell, I gotta go, Mum's on a cleaning rampage and she's levitating my dirty socks onto me. Think I better pick them up before I get smothered.

Ron

Hermione absentmindedly turned the page and gasped again. There was an amazingly accurate painting of herself dated 12/19/97. Their three month anniversary.

It was her at the Burrow during Christmas break. There was a Christmas tree behind her and a small diamond ring on her finger. She was smiling like nothing could ever go wrong and nothing ever would because he was there with her. 

She dissolved into tears again. Just a month ago he was alive and smiling, so in love with her, and her him.

She closed the journal and shut her swollen eyes. Fiddling with her gold engagement ring, a tear escaped her closed eye.

She'd do anything for a little more time with him.

Even one more day.

. · : * : · .

A/N: Okay, I'm going to clear up some of these dates for you.

****

In "One More Day":

_Ron's birthday is March 1, 1980, that's why he was "barely" 17 in his journal entry(dated July 10, 1997)

_(I think,) The school year is over near the end of June. Then it starts back up the first of September, giving them about a 2 month vacation. Just like in American schools(I'm from the U.S.)

_Ron wrote that entry July 10, 1997, a little while after vacation started. He thought the vacation was flying by.

_(I think,) Their Winter Holiday starts December 15 and they go back to Hogwarts on December 29.

_Ron painted the picture on December 19, 1997 after he and Hermione decorated the Weasley's Christmas tree together. This was maybe a week into their vacation. It was also their anniversary, and he was feeling very much in love, I don't know where Hermione was while he was doing it.

_Hermione is at the Burrow(when she finds his journal) on February 15.

****

In "Rain": 

_The battle in "Rain" started on the 12th of January around 4:30 or 5:00 pm. It ended January 12 at 8:37.

_He wakes up at 12:21 am on January 13, only to go unconscious again at 12:36. He becomes conscious for good at 1:19 am. 

_He and Hermione talked until 2:08 am. 

_He realized he's dying and tells her all his wishes around 2:22 - 2:40 am.

_Ron died at 2:47 am.

Wow, that was surprisingly kinda fun. 

Alright, read and review for me please. Thanks.


End file.
